Secrets of the Ocean
by AlexDivergentforLife
Summary: Tris has been living with a secret for 8 years that only Caleb knew about. What happens when she moves from Australia to California and meets the mysterious Four? Will she be able to keep her secret? Does Four have a secret of his own?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE (Tris POV)**

The feeling of the cool refreshing water gliding across my tail never seizes to amaze me. People think that mermaids are a myth. A creature people made up to create stories to tell to their children. If you asked anyone my age they would say they aren't real. But not me. My name is Tris Prior. I live on the coast of Australia- well kind of. These beautiful mythical creatures that make up such a wonderful part of a child's imagination is my reality. I'm a mermaid. When I touch water I grow a tail and I have to dry off to grow legs again. I wasn't always like this. I use to be just like every other child. Dreaming of princesses and mermaids but one day changed my whole life forever when I was just 8 years old. I was exploring the rocks with my brother Caleb near my house and we found a cave. Seeing as we were naïve and didn't know any better though now I wish I did, we decided to check it out which then lead to me falling in the water. Under the water was a little ring that was silver with a blue stone place in the centre. I put it on and suddenly grew a shimmering purple tail. My brother's reaction was priceless. He started to say how illogical it was but I just looked at myself frozen.

Throughout the years Caleb and I have discovered what I can do with my powers and how to hide the secret well. I now wear my ring on a chain around my neck. My best friends and my parents all think that when Caleb and I went on that walk I almost drowned so I therefore now have and extreme phobia of it. They have no idea that that day wasn't a terrifying experience, but a life changing one. I do admit it is hard lying to them sometimes but if the word got out that I was a mermaid I'd probably be taken away to be experimented on. We are both now 16 and I have my life under some control, managing to keep a whole half of my life to just me and my twin, until my dad decided to screw it all up.

"Kids we have something to tell you and I know your not gonna like it because you love this beach and this town so so much and I hate to break it to you, but we're moving." At that moment I realised how difficult it is going to be trying to be a mermaid in a different place to my home.

"Where exactly are we moving dad?" I ask. Hoping and pray he only meant like down the street or something.

"We are moving to California In the USA." All I could think was, 'What if my body like screws up or something because I'm not at home!' This could be dangerous but I can't do anything about it.

"Now kids, I know you don't want to leave your friends, but his work opportunity will be so rewarding for your father." My mother says with a gentle tone. I am gonna miss my friends but that isn't the problem on my mind right this moment. I decided to leave my family standing in the kitchen, and walk away to my room. I could tell Caleb knew what I was thinking, but I'm glad he didn't follow me. At this moment I just want to be alone.

After a while of lying on my bed contemplating my thoughts. I decided to go to the one place that gave me serenity; the water. For the few weeks I had left of living in Australia, I spent most of my time in the water but my parents were under the illusion of thinking I was saying goodbye to friends. Knowing that my old reality will never return to me, I have to real with the challenge ahead.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 (Tris POV)**

Saying goodbye was hard but now that I'm in California it isn't all that bad. Our house is right on the beach because my parents felt bad about leaving the place where we grew up our whole lives. My room has the perfect view of the water as well. Caleb and I decided to go for a walk along the beach. I take in my surroundings and just stand still and listen to the waves crash onto the shore. "Caleb do you think it would be okay for me to jump into the water and check it out?" I ask him.

"Well considering no one else is in site I guess it would be alright."

I do one last check over my shoulder for other people and as I'm about to dive I hear laughter and chatter coming from behind me. I suddenly jump back from the water just in case I get splashed and start to flop around like a fish.

"Hi! I haven't seen you before have I? Are you new? OMG where are you from? Are you two dating?" A girl with mocha skin asks. God she's like a motorboat; just keeps talking.

"Yeah we're new. We moved here from Australia and EW he's my brother!" I say, answering the girl's many questions.

"Oh that's so cool! Australia, wow I'm in LOVE with your accent!" A tall boy with dark skin exclaims.

"Sorry about my brother Uriah he can get over excited." A boy who looks just like Uriah but a couple years older rolls his eyes.

"Well thanks you know you guys have accents too right?" I ask them. I see Uriah pretend to be shocked and we all just laugh.

"Well my name is Caleb and this is Tris. Nice to meet ya!" Caleb then finally introduces us properly.

"Well I'm Zeke that's Uriah, Christina (the talkative one), my girlfriend Shauna, Uri's girlfriend Marlene, Christina's boyfriend Will, Shauna's little sis Lynn and that's Four he is lonely and emotionless." Zeke points to everyone and I couldn't help but laugh at the comment he made about Four. I notice he is staring right at me with his deep blue eyes. What is his problem?

"Cool nice to meet you all! What are you guys doing?" I ask them.

"Well we are going for a swim but Four doesn't like to swim because he had some accident when he was little and now is terrified of it! Weird right? Anyway would you like to join?" Christina asks.

"I would but I think I'll just stay on the beach with Four but Caleb can join you." They all give me weird looks but eventually shrug it off and jump in the water. I sigh thinking about how much I would love to join them but I just can't. I go and sit next to Four on the beach.

"Can I ask why you were staring at me before?" I ask four. He is a bit intimidating but I guess that's just his personality. He doesn't answer. Oh well, I just keep watching my newly found friends until I suddenly hear a deep voice next to me say,

"Where did you find that ring?" What? Why would he want to know that?

"Is that why you were staring at me earlier?" Good strategy Tris. Answer a question with a question.

"Just answer the question." He snaps at me. Slightly scared I answer his original question with a shaky voice.

"Agh well um I found it on the beach that was outside my house in Australia, why?" I'm starting to get nervous. Why am I nervous around him? Like I get asked this question all the time. What makes this different? His deep blue eyes have some sort on mystery to them. I get lost in them for a while until I'm brought back to reality by Four's low but soothing voice. "Well I just think it's quite pretty and very unique." I see the corner of fours lip move upwards indicating a half smile. I turn back to the water and see that the gang as I will now call them are getting out of the water and they run over to us dripping wet and I notice my heart rate speed up. Four suddenly gets up and walks back a bit so I decide to follow him so I can back away from the water.

"Guys you really should come in the water's amazing!" Marlene exclaims.

"Well um right now Caleb and I need to get back to our parents we kind of ran off while they were unpacking!" Everyone laughs. We end up exchanging numbers before I drag Caleb back to the house. When we're out of hearing distance from the group I start to talk to Caleb.

"Um Caleb there is something about Four that's different. I can see it in his eyes. He also was very interested I'm my ring which was strange and did you see the way he backed away when you guys came out of the water?"

"Really? Huh do think he's like you? Like a merman or something?" Caleb asks back with a slight smirk on his face. Obviously amused by the conversation.

"Stop smiling, this is serious!" I say and jokingly punch him in the arm.

"They did say that he doesn't go in the water right?"

"Yeah I guess, but maybe we're just thinking about it too much, he is probably just a normal guy."

"Hmmm I guess your right Caleb I could be reading this all wrong. I guess I just hoped that I could have someone to talk to you know?"

"You can talk to me." He said.

"Yeah but its not the same. You don't know what it feels like. Its fine, don't worry about it." We reach the house and help our parents with the rest of the unpacking.

School starts in a week so I decided to go for a swim and check out my new home in the water. I got up as the sun was rising so I could sneak out. Once I hit the water I feel so free. I glide through the crystal clear water getting deeper and further away from the beach with the help of my beautiful long purple tail. I reach the coral reef and start to look around; it's amazing. The vibrant colours and fish that I haven't seen before are incredible! I spot a dolphin and decide to swim along side it for a while, making a new friend.

A while past so I thought that I should head back considering no one knows I'm out here. I wash up onto shore behind a rock so no one sees me and then evaporate all of the water on my body using the power in my hands. I am then dried and returned to my human form.

I walk through the door to my house only to be met with the worried look on my brother's face.

"Caleb chill I went for a swim to check out the area!" I whispered just in case my parents were around.

"Well you could of at least told me! I was worried sick!" I try not to laugh at my brother because I know he is just really over protective. I head back up to my room to prepare myself for my new life here In California.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi** **here is the next chapter! Sorry for the wait and enjoy **

CHAPTER 2 (four POV)

After Tris left and I went home I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her long wavy beach blond hair. Her petite figure. her accent that was so sexy and those blue-grey eyes looked as though they held secrets. There was definitely something different about her. When I first spotted the ring on a chain around her neck a lump got caught in my throat. I stared at it for a while trying to figure out whether it was just like mine. And sure enough it was. I started to get a bit excited, I mean I've been alone out in the ocean for years. What if I have found someone of my own kind! But I knew that there still was a chance that she hasn't worn it in the water right? She could take it off before she jumps in. Except she did decline the offer the get in the water which was quite strange considering her brother Caleb got in.

I woke up the next day and decided to go for a swim to clear my head that was filled with thoughts of Tris. Good thing I woke up at dawn so no one could see me get in. I love the feeling I get when I grow my long deep blue tail. I feel at home. I swim around for a while until I notice a flicker of purple in the distance. My mind could be playing tricks on me. It could be a shark or it could be ... Tris.

I see the blond hair and realise that Tris is indeed a mermaid. I get so happy but I realise that I should hide so I don't freak her out. I will just let her explore today, it's probably her first time In this water anyways. She will find out eventually. She looks so happy, so at home, so free just like me. She then swims off with a dolphin so I take that as my queue to get out of here before she comes back. I head back to shore as fast as possible so Tris won't see me. I can't wipe the stupid smile off my face. I finally have someone just like me. Who I can talk to and it just so happens to be Tris. Beautiful beautiful tris. The gang are all meeting together to go back to school shopping (ugh I know but at least I will be more fun with everyone instead of going by ourselves) and so I called Tris and invited Caleb and her to join us. We all meet at the mall and I see Tris and Caleb so I wave them over.

"Hi Tris, hi Caleb!" I say a bit too excitedly.

"Gee your in a better mood today four." Tris replies oh god her voice is so cute and that smile... Snap out of it oh my god.

"Haha yeah..." I try to shrug off my happiness like it is nothing. We get the essentials that we will need to survive another year at Divergent High.

After lunch we all say goodbye and head our separate ways. I decide to go for another swim so I can think of a good way to tell Tris I'm a merman just like she is a mermaid. I enter the water swim around trying to think but I couldn't come up with anything. Should I just let it happen? Or should I plan something? Maybe I could make it a bit romantic because yes I do admit I have a crush on her. I mean who wouldn't he is stunning. After a couple of hours I decided to head home. And yes It's the little cave I found my ring in. The night this all happened My parents were fighting as usual except that time it got so fierce that my dad stabbed my mother. I ran away never to return to that house. I searched for a place to stay when I found a cave. But being the clumsy person I am I fell in the water only to find a ring at the bottom of the pool. Fascinated by the object I put it on suddenly growing a shiny deep blue coloured tail. I decided to say here and call this my new home. My dad was locked up and search parties were sent out for me but they eventually gave up thinking that I was dead just like my mother. So I changed my name to Four considering I was four years old at the time and my brain couldn't think of anything else. I grew to love this cave. I have decorated it and now this is where I live. None of my friends know that I live here but every time they try to ask me anything about my past I just tell them to drop the subject.

Well... I need to think of a good way to tell Tris that I'm a merman and that she isn't alone. Should I wear my ring? Should I just tell her? Or should I get her wet and then jump in with her? No that would be too risky. I can't wait to see her again. She looked so beautiful in the water.

School starts today yay! (Note the sarcasm) at least I get to see Tris! God I think I have am obsession with this girl! She might not even like me. Hopefully she will after she realises we are perfect for each other. I swim to shore from my home and walk to school which is only ten minutes from the beach. Maybe l'll see Tris on the way. Just to my luck I spot her and Caleb just ahead of me and call out to them.

"Hey Tris, Caleb!" I yell out to them.

"Hey! Where did you come from?" Tris asks back. Shit didn't think about that! Trying to come up with and excuse I say.

" well... I...agh... Went for a run on the beach... Yeah and now I'm here!" Smooth, real smooth. God hopefully that passes. She seems to buy it and we walk to school together. Today Tris is wearing a white tank top saying "feel free" on it and that is loosely tucked into her ripped denim shorts. Her hair is in a messy ponytail and her ring is in display across her chest. Perfect.

We arrive at school and see the gang gathered at the doors with their schedules. We compare and see that I have all of my classes with Tris and a few classes with the rest of them. (A/N sorry can't go into detail because I'm Australian so I don't know how American schools work!) We hear the bell go so Tris and I head off to biology together. Our teacher Ms. Mathews walks in.

"Ok class this semester we will be working on a project with a partner. You may research anything you like as long as I approve of the topic first. This project should be something that you are both interested in as you will be working on it a lot. Ok now you can chose your partners."

I'm just about to turn to Tris to ask her but she beat me to it.

"Four, Do you wanna work together?"

"Sure I was just about to ask you." I reply with a smile.

"Oh ok!" She replies with a cute little giggle. God her smile is amazing.

"So what should we do for our project?" I ask her. I'm not really concentrated on the project right now. All I can think about is Tris and how she will feel when she finds out I'm just like her. Oh that's it! Maybe we can do it about the myths of mermaids or something. Only problem is is that I can't ask Tris that now otherwise she will get really scared. I put my hand up to ask Ms. Mathews when we need to have out topic by.

"Excuse me Ms. Mathews but when do we need to have our topic by?"

"Excellent question Four. Class, your project ideas are due by next week."

Yes. Perfect! I was planning on revealing myself before then.

At lunch the gang all sit together. We talk and share how boring school is getting already until Uriah stands up on the table and shouts.

"Hey everyone, pool party at my house tomorrow to celebrate the new school year!" The cafeteria erupts in cheer and I smirk to myself. I have to get Tris to come.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N merry Christmas everyone!ㇴ1ㇳ3ㇳ6ㇳ7

here is my preset to all of you㈵6㈵6

don't forget to review

~Alex~

CHAPTER 3 (tris POV)

I'm at lunch with the group when Uriah gets up on the table and announces to the whole cafeteria that he is holding a pool party! Seriously a pool party? Could my life be worse? I'll have to go I mean people will get really suspicious if I don't go. I wonder if Four is going? Just as I think that he turns to face me and asks.

"Tris are you going?" How could I say know to those eyes.

"Yeah of course!" I say a little too cheerfully. He just chuckles and turns back to his food.

The day finishes and Caleb, Four and I walk back towards the beach. We talk about the party and the school year ahead of us. I then realise that Four and I need to think of a project.

"Hey Four."

"Yes Tris?" He replies

"Well we need to get together to think of a topic for biology so do you wanna come over tomorrow after the party or something?"

"Oh are sure that would be great!"

"Ok cool! Well bye Four I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Tris. Bye Caleb." He waves and walks towards the beach as we head up our driveway to our house.

When Four is out of sight Caleb turns towards me slightly angry.

"Tris what the hell! You can't go to that party it's too much of a risk!"

"Well Caleb I can't really do anything about it can I? I mean everyone will think I'm so weird for not going to the first party of the year and plus I'll be careful! I haven't been exposed yet so what makes you think it will happen now?" I ask him slightly annoyed that he doesn't trust me.

"Well it's just because we aren't in Australia with the friends that know of your extreme 'phobia' so they might joke around and splash you."

"Ok I guess that's true but I can just tell them before the party that I'm just as afraid of water as Four is!"

"Yeah but all of the other people there don't know that!"

"Caleb I don't honestly care what you think because I'm going to this party whether you like it or not!" And with that I storm off into the house. I pass my parents and head straight to my room. I just feel like screaming. Why did this have to happen to me?! I never thought that it would be this hard! I decide I need to cool off some steam so I head down to the water to have a swim.

When I hit the water it just reminds me of how much I do love being a mermaid and how all of my troubles on land are worth it.

The next day at school passes really quickly because all I can think about is the pool party in the afternoon. Four came home with Caleb and I so we could get our swimmers. We then all walked to Uriah and Zeke's house which is just down the road and right on the beach like my house.

We enter the house and I start to get nervous when I see everyone in the pool splashing around. Four senses my nervousness so we decided to stay inside for a while.

"Thanks for staying with me Four." I say to him slightly embarrassed.

"It's ok I can't go in the water either because when I was little I almost drowned and have never been in since." I was shocked by what he said because that is my exact excuse!

"Wow, well that's exactly what happened to me!" Maybe he is a merman! God that would be great. We chat for a while until an over excited Christina an Uriah come racing over.

"Hey party poopers! Come and get in the water NOW it is so warm." Christina practically squeals

"Yeah stop being a bunch of pansycakes and join us!" Uriah exclaims.

"Well Uriah I just found out that Trissy here has the same phobia as me due to a similar accident she had back in Australia. So we won't be getting in the water." Oh thankyou Four!

"Oh poo that sucks anyway bye!" Christina says and then they left as quick as they came.

"Hey Four I'm gonna go get some food if you wanna come." I ask him because I'm starting to get hungry.

"Sure Tris. Let's go." We get up from the couch and head outside towards the pool. I grab some chips and start to eat them whislt watching everyone have fun in the pool. I then see who I have learnt to be the school bully Peter, in the pool with his little minions Molly and Drew. "Hey Tris! Get in the water you look a little, stiff." When Peter makes that rude comment I can feel Four tense up beside me.

"Oi leave her alone Peter." Four snaps back. Why is he protecting me so much today? I try to ignore Peter and turn back around to face the table to grab some more chips when I feel something cold and wet hit my back. I freeze...

Everything seems to go in slow motion from that poor onward. I see Peter, Molly and Drew snickering at me from the pool. I hear Four screaming at me to run so I do. I run and don't look back. With tears in my eyes I head for the ocean and as I dive in I hear someone get in behind me. Oh crap whoever followed me knows now. I'm fully exposed and I just pray that it is Caleb that is behind me. Once I build up enough courage I slowly turn around only to find ...

Four


	5. Chapter 4

A/N Hey all?

Just wanted to say that I have spoken to Cali-is-my-home and she is fine with to the plot idea. We are both going in different directions with our stories so they won't be similar. Happy reading ~Alex~

CHAPTER 4 (Tris POV)

I'm still. Frozen in time. I had so much fear built up inside of me as I turned around and to find what lays before me just made my heart stop.

Four. Is. A. Merman.

I struggle to find words but Four cuts off my stutter.

"Let me explain somewhere else, come on otherwise everyone else will come and look for us." Four grabs my arm and leads me away from the shore. We swim further and further away and I start to get worried.

"Four where are we going?" I ask.

"Just follow me okay? Are you okay?" He asks with pure care and concern in his dazzling blue eyes.

"Yeah I guess just still trying to register it." I say back in a quiet voice. He then ushers me forward and we continue our journey until we reach what almost looks like a tunnel. We slips his hand into mine as we enter the dark water. As my vision clears again I surface the water only to be met with the most spectacular thing I have seen. My eyes are glued open so I can take in the decorated cave.

"Four did you do this?" I ask a little too girly. He just chuckles and replies

"So I'm guessing you like it?"

"Like it, I LOVE it!" The walls are decorated with shells that he has collected. He has all of this treasures and other ornaments displayed along the rock wall. When you look up you can see the baby blue sky through a hole in the roof of the cave. With an expression of pure awe on my face I swim over to the ledge so Four and I can sit and chat.

"So oh most mysterious Four. Tell me how all of this occurred." I say with a cheeky grin on my face. 'I had no idea someone could look so sexy with a tail.'

"Well thanks Tris I could say the same about you." Four says with a wink. Shit! I said that out loud didn't I. I blush a deep crimson colour.

"Hmmm... My story. Well, when I was four years old my father decided to stab my mother so I ran away. I found this cave and being the idiot I am I fell into this very pool where I found my ring. My curious four year old mind couldn't help but put it on causing me to turn into this." I could tell he was trying to keep the mood light because it must be hard for him to talk about his parents.

"Four if you were four years old how on Earth were you smart enough to get food and supplies to live? Like no offense or anything."

"Well when I was walking the streets by myself these people found me and asked me who I was. I didn't want them to find out that I was Marcus Eaton's son. The son of a murderer so on the spot I came up with the name Four. Original right? Anyway, I made up the excuse that I was out getting something for my uncle so eventually they took me back to my uncle Amar's house. Amar took me under his wing. He never found out about me though. I lived with him but spent most of my time here anyways. When I was 12 Amar passed away. From what? I don't know. He was the closest thing I had to a father and so when he left I couldn't stand being on land anymore. I moved into this cave and made it my home." I see him trying to stay strong but I can still see the tears building up in his eyes threatening to spill.

"Wow Four I had no idea. Your so strong."

"Well when it was time to go to highschool, I did because there was no point of hiding in here forever. So I met the gang and then I met you and here we are."

"Well Four you have quite a story there." I try to lighten the mood again.

"Don't call me that." What? Huh?

"Why not? What do I call you?" I am so confused. Then I remembered he made up his name. He has a real one.

"Call me ... Tobias."

FOUR/TOBIAS POV

"Tobias... Okay." I like how that just rolled off her tongue.

"Wow it feels good to here my name again." She makes my name sound so good.

"And why do I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" Tris asks with a shy grin.

"Because your the only one that can know my name and my story. Tris, your the only one I have told. Your special to me now." At this comment she blushes and looks down. I take this as an opportunity to get closer to her. I reach for we chin and tilt her head so her gaze reaches my eyes.

"Tris, look at me. I have no body left. When I found out you were just like me I couldn't contain my excitement. I felt like I finally have found someone who I can talk to, who I can call family." At this point our faces are so close together we are breathing in the same air. I then take a leap and close the gap between us. At first she doesn't kiss back and I was really disappointed. I pulled away and looked into her eyes only to find that she suddenly leans in and kisses me. And I kiss back harder. God Tris's lips are so warm, so gentle yet there is a fiery passion behind them that causes a spark in my stomach. My arms wrap around her petite waist as she takes her arms and snakes them around my neck and into my hair. I lick her bottom lip asking for entrance and she happily accepts. Our tongues fight for dominance but I end up winning. I pull back for air and rest my forehead against her's.

"Wow" she says breathless. I chuckle slightly at her remark. She slowly opens her eyes and stares at me with a huge grin on her face. "Tobias what's the time?" She asks in a sweet voice but with her sexy Australian accent. I get butterflies when she uses my real name. I look over at the clock and realise we have been here for over two hours!

"Tris, I hate to kill the mood but we should get back. We both know that Christina is gonna interrogate us when we get back."

"True. Come on then." Tris starts to slip back under the water but I grab her arm and pull her back to me.

"We can't go that way. It's too risky. Come on just follow me, I know another way out of here." And with that we pull ourselves out of the water and evaporate the water so we return to our human form. I grab Tris's hand and lead her out of the cave and back towards Uriah and Zeke's house, ready to be tackled with a million questions.

A/N aghhhhh FOURTRIS ? anyway hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review xx ~Alex~


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 (Tris POV)

Tobias and I walk back along the beach and towards my house trying to avoid the Pedrad house as much as possible so we don't get interrogated by Christina. But of course the world just has to hate us so we run into a frazzled looking Christina and Uriah.

"OMG girl! What happened back there? You guys just like ran out and you have been gone for like two hours!" Christina shouts at me.

"What did you get up to huh? Sneaking around. Did you use protection?" Uriah smirks.

"URIAH PEDRAD WTF!" Tobias yells. I just go really red in the face.

"Okay, okay sorry man." Uriah puts his hands up in mock defeat.

"OMG! ARE YOU GUYS A COUPLE! OH I KNEW IT! YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER OMG!" Christina squeals. Geez she is gonna make me deaf by the time I'm 20.

"Yeah." I reply with a sheepish smile. Tobias just snakes his arm around my waist and kisses my forehead.

"Girl I need details now! Your sleeping over at mine whether you like it or not!" I chuckle at Christina. I have known her for a couple of weeks and I already see her as my best friend.

"What about me?" Uri whines like a three year old. We all just ignore him.

"Alright Christina. Let's go to my house to grab my stuff. I'll talk to you later Four." He picks me up and kisses me and I can hear Christina and Uriah fangirling in the background saying something about 'Fourtris being their favourite ship ever'. I pull back and smile at Tobias and I get lost in his deep blue eyes that resemble the ocean and his beautiful sexy tail until Christina drags me away and towards my house.

"Tonight will be so much fun OMG! Should I invite the other girls and have a girls night?" Christina asks.

"Sure that sounds fun!"

"Great I'll order the pizza and you can call the girls." We get to my house and I grab my stuff for the sleepover and tell my parents my plans. They happily say yes because they want me to make friends.

On the way to Christina's house which is a few blocks away, I text the girls and they all agree to come over!

We get to her house and I put down my stuff when the doorbell rings and we open the door to find Marlene, Shauna and Lynn.

"Hey guys!" I say.

"Yay sleepover party!" Christina squeals. We all then race to her room.

"So whilst we are waiting for pizza what should we talk about?" Asks Marlene.

"Ooooo I know! I just found out that Trissy here got herself together with the big bad Four!" Christina squeals.

"What? God Tris your tough. Four's pretty scary!" Shauna laughs and I join in laughing, so does the others. After the laughter has died down a bit Christina speaks up.

"No but seriously we all thought he was going to be forever alone! Like he is so cold and emotionless but when I saw you guys today he acted like a soft teddy bear! How did you do it?"

"Really? A teddy bear. Anyway, I'm not really sure why he likes me." That's a lie I do know but I don't want to expose us.

"Okay whatever! We want details! How did this happen? And what happened at the party! Why did you run out?" Lynn asks very curiously. All if the girls nod their heard saying they would like to know the answer too. I sigh trying to think of a good excuse before I reply.

"Well Peter and his little minions Molly and Drew kept calling me a stiff for not getting in the water. It then made me think about the incident I had back in Australia so I ran out crying. Four followed me and we went back to his house to talk about it and..."

"Wait WHAT! You know where he lives!" Shauna screams obviously shocked. Shit forgot that they hardly know anything about him, oh well.

"Um... Yeah. Well we talked about our pasts and I felt like I could really relate to him you know? So after that we just kinda kissed." I say the last past in a whisper.

"Oooooooo details! Is he a good kisser?" Marlene asks.

"Well yes I think so."

"Awwwww so cute!" Lynn exclaims.

"Woah hold up I just realised something. Do you know his real name?" Christina asks and I freeze.

"Well... Um... Yeah, kinda..." I really don't want to be interrogated further but just to my luck the doorbell rings meaning the pizza is here. Yes! Saved by the bell, literally.

Christina grabs the pizza and brings it back up to her room and we eat in silence. Marlene is the first to break the silence.

"Guys I'm gonna go pee and DON'T STEAL MY PIZZA!" Marlene leaves and we continue eating until we hear her shout from the bathroom.

"FUCK!"

"What's wrong Marlene?" Christina asks her.

"Just got my period for fucks sake! Can I borrow a tampon or a pad or something?" She shouts.

"Sure thing they are in the bottom draw to the right!" Christina shouts back.

Marlene then comes back out of the bathroom a minute later and we finish our pizza.

"I swear periods suck! Why do we have to get them? Can the boys experience it for once!" Marlene says in frustration.

"I know right! Cramps are the worst and boys think we are wimps." Christina says.

"Yeah like I got mine when I was 11! Like ugh life just sucks." Lynn exclaims.

"Yeah same! 11 is like too young. I got mine then too" Shauna agrees.

"Woah 11 really? That sucks! I got mine at 13." Christina adds.

"Yep I got mine at 12! What about you Tris?" Marlene asks. All of the girls are looking at me expecting to answer like it's no big deal. But it IS a big deal! Because I'm a mermaid, it messed me up so I don't get my period because I reproduce in a different way. Luckily I have been asked this before so I have an excuse.

Wait, you don't have it do you?" Christina asks. Whoops guess I was thinking for too long. Damn it now I can't lie and say I do have it otherwise Christina will be able to tell that I'm lying.

"Ugh... No I don't. The doctor said it was because of my petite size so don't worry it's normal." Hopefully they by that. They do and a weight is lifted off my shoulders.

For the rest of the night we watch a couple of movies. One was the Fault In Our Stars and the other was The Hunger Games Trilogy. We are all a mess from crying our eyes out so we decide to head to bed. My dreams are filled with Tobias and how we could be together forever and support each other being different. We can protect the secret together.


	7. Chapter 6

AN hey guys

Happy New Year! This is my first post of 2015! Anyway I have totally forgot to to a disclaimer for other chapters so here it is:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything divergent, even though I wish I did. I only own my own plot.

Happy reading ~Alex~

CHAPTER 6 (Tris POV)

We still have school today because our sleepover was on a school night. Ugh I wish we could sleep in but we can't. I wake up extra early because I feel like going for a swim and hopefully to see Tobias before school.

"Christina." I gently shake her so she wakes up. She groans but replies,

"Agh Tris what are you doing up at this hour?"

"Well I'm gonna go for a run along the beach so I'll just see you guys at school." I tell her my excuse so I can go surprise Tobias.

"Alright then. Have fun and thanks for coming over!"

"No problem thanks for having me! See ya later." And with that I pick up my bag and leave her room and then the house.

I head straight for the beach so I can jump in straight away not wanting to waste time and potentially miss Tobias.

I hit the water and close my eyes just to take in the cool feeling on my skin and how refreshed I feel. I swim around for a bit looking at the bright coral glowing from the morning sun and the fish swimming around looking for breakfast to start their day. I eventually make my way to the entrance to Tobias's place and decide to wait outside the tunnel not wanting in to intrude. I play with a couple of dolphins that swim by until I'm grabbed from behind and brought into a backwards embrace. I giggle knowing that it's Tobias and turn around so I'm met with his dazzling eyes and always capture my attention. We rise to the surface so we can talk.

Morning beautiful! Didn't expect you to be out here." Tobias says with his husky morning voice. Incredibly sexy might I add. I blush about his comment before replying,

"Haha well I wanted to come and surprise you but you beat me to it. Damn dolphins!" He just chuckles and places a kiss on my forehead.

"You are too cute! Oh by the way I forgot to ask you before, what do you wanna do for Biology?" Oh yeah I completely forgot about that!

"Ummm... Oh why don't we do it about us? Like the myths of mermaids even though we are real."

"Perfect." He then closes the gap between us. This would be a perfect photo if we weren't actually mermaids. You know like something you would find on Tumblr. Very indie shot. Sunrise in the background, girl with long blond hair that is dripping wet kissing a very muscular man who is also dripping wet, in the ocean and to top it all of you can see our purple and blue tails shimmer in the water below us. If only we were excepted in society. Although I do like that Tobias and I share our little secret and nobody, not even Peter can ruin what we have.

I pull back from the kiss and stare into Tobias's deep blue eyes.

"Whatcha thinkin' about Trissy?" Tobias deep soothing voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Just how lucky I am to share this amazing thing with you and how I know that not even Peter can ruin it."

"I know if Peter ever hurts you again like he did at the party he will come face to face with evil Four." I laugh and playfully push on his chest. I decide to play a little game with Tobias so I swim off hoping he catches on and follows me in a race to the shore. He does and after a minute or so I see him swim up next to me. I smile and he returns it. Now that he is distracted I swim faster and eventually beat him to shore.

We get out and dry ourselves off behind a rock eventually growing our legs again. I notice Tobias is changed into his clothes for school but I'm still in my pyjamas. Shit!

"Um Tobias I left my bag on the beach somewhere which has my clothes in it."

"Okay Tris let's go get it so you can change and we can get to school."

We walk along the beach hand in hand and finally come across my bag.

TOBIAS/FOUR (POV)

I spot Tris's bag and bend down to pick it up for her.

"There you are my lady." I say with a silly accent.

"Ever the gentleman." She replies copying my accent.

"Agh Tobias I don't have anywhere to change!" Oh guess she didn't think about that.

"Well why don't you get changed behind that rock and I promise I won't look okay?" This is going to be hard but I have to resist.

"Alright, but can't look, I'm serious." Silly Tris doubting me.

"I promise now go otherwise we will be late."

She runs behind a rock to get changed. I really shouldn't look and I'm not that kind of person it's just my stupid teenage brain trying to get the better of me. Anyways in the ocean she only has a purple bikini like thing that matches her tail on so I know what she looks like. But she is beautiful. A toned flat stomach with cute little curves that I actually prefer to big curvy women.

Once she is done she comes back out in a cute little outfit that suits her. She grabs my hand and we make our way to school.

Once we arrive all eyes are on us. Oh right I forgot... None of these people know that Tris and I are now going out but what probably shocks them the most is that I'm dating someone in general. I'm quite well known at school or being the mysterious bad-ass. Girls throw themselves at me all the time but I just shrug them off.

Tris and I collect our books and head off to period 1, Biology. We take our seats as Ms. Mathews walks in. "Alright students if you have your project idea can you please come out here and tell me so I can write it down?" I turn my head to face Tris. She just nods and we stand up and walk to the front desk.

"We have our project idea Ms. Mathews." Tris says.

"Alright, what might that be?" Ms. Mathews asks.

"We will be researching the myths of mermaids." I state with a hint of pride in my voice. I can't help but notice some snickering the background as Ms. Mathews comments on our choice.

"Interesting subject choice you two! Can't wait to read all about it." she says with a smile. Weird she is usually cold-hearted. Oh well I shouldn't question it. Tris and I start to head back to our table when we are stopped but none other than, Peter. He has a smug look on his face and he looks like he is about to burst out laughing. Now I know where the snickering came from.

" Awwwww how sweet, mermaids huh? I would expect such a sappy topic from the stiff but you Four? Really, that's just sad." Peter high-fives Drew but I just lean in closer too him, putting on my intimidating mask that scares most people in the school.

"When Tris and I get an A on our project and you fail we'll see who will laughing then." I grab Tris's hand lead her back to our table.

After school Tris and I go for a swim just enjoying each others company in the water and swim back to my place where we talk and laugh and kiss. I will never get tired of the feeling of her lips against mine and the spark that ignites in my stomach every time she touches me.

"Tobias it's getting late I should probably go." She says with a sad smile.

"Alright Tris I'll see you tomorrow." And with that she dives back under the water and I see her sparkling purple tail glide through the water and out the cave.

AN so that was just a filler chapter but it will start to get interesting next chapter. If you leave a review I'll be able to post quicker! Once again Happy new year!? ﾟﾎﾉ?


	8. Chapter 7

A/N Sorry it took me a while to update! The musical I'm in opens tomorrow which meant that I had rehearsals all day finishing at 11pm all week! Any enough with all of my excuses! On with the chapter.

Disclaimer: Veronica Roth is not doing a musical at the moment therefore I am not her.

CHAPTER 7 (Tris POV)

I wake up with yesterday afternoon fresh in my mind. I get out of bed, grab some clothes and head to the bathroom to have a bath. Showers are too difficult considering I can't stand up so baths have to do! I wash myself and my tail in the water and I'm about to get out when I hear Caleb on the other side of the door.

"Beatrice how long does it take?" He asks me.

"Well I'm having a bath so a while." I yell so he can hear me from behind the door. He just groans in frustration and leaves. He knows that he can't yell at me with the parents in the house otherwise he might expose me.

I eventually dry off and change into my outfit. I run downstairs, grab a banana and was out the door with Caleb right behind me.

"Bye mum and dad! Love you!" I shout as I exit the door. I hear a fait 'love you too!' As I shut the door behind me.

We start walking when someone runs up behind me and grabs my waist. Tobias.

"Good morning beautiful." He says and kisses my cheek.

"Beatrice you can't date FOUR! Or any boy for that matter!" Ugh sometimes I really hate Caleb; always so protective.

"First my name is Tris. And second, last time I checked you weren't the boss of me!" I yell at him.

"Don't you think it's a bit dangerous?" He says with a stern face but I see the worry in his eyes.

"Well Caleb, as a matter of fact he already knows! He saved me at the pool party! Where were you? With all your nerdy friends I bet." Poor Tobias just standing there watching us siblings fight. My little statement shut Caleb up. We continues to walk until Tobias decides to speak up.

"Listen Caleb, I promise I'm gonna take great care of Tris."

"And how can I be so sure?" Ugh Caleb is so annoying right now.

"Because I happen to be just like her. We will protect each other." Caleb sighs then walks up to Tobias and stares him in the eyes.

"If you even think about hurting her you have another thing coming." I have to hold back a laugh because Caleb is trying to be intimidating but Tobias towers over him.

By now we are at school and I spot the gang whilst Caleb runs off to his nerd friends.

"Look who it is! My favourite new lovebirds." Uriah exclaims. I blush and Tobias just kisses me in the forehead.

"Hey guys. Let's go to our lockers." Tobias says. I grab Tobias's hand and walk through the doors to our lockers.

xxTimeSkip(after lunch)xx

"You ready for biology?" Tobias asks me.

"Well we never know what Peter will do so as ready as I'll ever be I guess." With that we get up from our lunch table and head to our lockers and then to our classroom.

We take our seats at the back of the classroom and Ms. Mathews marks the role.

Tobias and I decide that this afternoon we are going to go out and take a few photos of our rings and some of the stuff at Tobias's place. We might even draw each others tails! Can't wait this is going to be so fun.

PETER POV

I can't help but overhear Tris telling Tobias that they should go out and take photos and swim around for a bit. I thought those two didn't swim! There is definitely something up with them and I'm gonna find out. The next thing I hear is really surprising. Tobias says that they could draw each others tails. What does that mean? Maybe I should follow them after school to find out. Can you imagine if they are mermaids? Then I could expose them to the world and they would get locked up and I would be rich.

"Dude what are you doing? Are you going to help me?" Drew asks.

"Who cares about the project, I have something far more interesting to be focused on." I say with a smirk on my face; my attention still focused on on Four and Tris.

"I think Four and Tris are mermaids. I'm going to follow them this afternoon. When I capture them I will be rich an they will get locked up, it's perfect!" I tell Drew my plan with a devilish grin on my face. Drew laughs at me and I get really angry.

"Peter I hate them as much as you do but I think this is rediculous! Like seriously, mermaids? This is low even for you. now I'm angry.

"Fine if you don't believe me then I will get proof and make you look stupid. You'll see!" The bell rings and I rush outside so I can grab some things I'll need to capture evidence of Four and Tris.

I race to my house to grab my scuba gear and an underwater camera so I can take a picture and show Drew that I'm not crazy. After that I head to the beach and can't see Tris and Four anywhere. They must be in the water already. I put on my tank and flippers on my dingy and drive out away from the shore.

Once I reach deep enough waters I lower the anchor, get suited up and jump off the boat. I swim across the coral reef looking for any signs of Tris and Four but I find nothing. I keep searching when I see a flicker of purple and blue enter and underwater tunnel. Maybe that was them! It looks really dark in there so I put in my flashlight an swim through trying to to find them.

TOBIAS POV

Tris and I work on our project for a bit in the ocean, laughing and joking around. She really is wonderful. I'm falling fast for this girl. I hear a noise in the distance and see a boat heading towards us. I point it out to Tris and she grabs my hand and starts to swim to my place.

We reach the entrance and I look back to see ... Peter. Seriously! He must has heard us talking during biology. He is so nosey. I quickly grab Tris and swim into the cave. I pray to God that he didn't see us. Just incase he follows us we hop out and dry off. Just as we return to normal I see bubbles forming on the surface of the water meaning Peter is arriving. Shit! What are we going to say to him? We're screwed.

"Ah ha! Wait what?" Peter exclaims. Tris giggles next to me. I do admit Peter does look kinda funny.

"How did you guys get in here?" Peter asks with a smirk.

"There is a door here." I point to the land entrance and he growls.

"I'm on to you two!" And with that he sinks back under the water. I notice Tris release the breathe she was holding. I pull her into my arms and hug her. I whisper in her ear,

"Tris we will be okay. Don't worry about him, he has no evidence and everyone at school will think he is crazy." She chuckles slightly and I kiss her on the forehead. She sighs and I pull her into a kiss on her soft lips. I ask for entrance and she happily obliges. We move in perfect sync with each other as our tongues explore each others mouths. She pulls back for air and we rest our foreheads together. I'm definitely falling hard and fast for this girl.

A/N ugh don't you just hate Peter? Don't forget to review!❤️❤️❤️

~Alex~


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING divergent

CHAPTER 8 (Tris POV)

I wake up thanking God it's Friday! The first week of school has been so crazy. The fear that Peter saw us yesterday is clearly instilled in my mind. If he finds out about us that will ruin our lives forever.

I get ready and meet Tobias and Caleb outside ready to walk to school.

xxtimeskiptobiologyxx

I arrive in class and see Tobias already in his seat waiting for me. I sit next to him and gives a a quick peck on the cheek before Ms. Mathews marks the role.

We work on our project for a while but I notice Peter get up to talk to Ms. Mathews. Peter has a smug look on his face like he is planning something and Ms. Mathews seems quite intrigued by what he is saying.

"Tobias, you don't possibly think that Peter is talking to Ms. Mathews about us?" I whisper in his ear.

"I'm not sure, I really hope not though, I don't really trust her and I definitely don't trust Peter.

Soon enough it's time for lunch and I walk over to the gang and sit I between Tobias and Christina.

"Hey guys!" Christina exclaims.

"Hey." I reply.

"Everyone is chillin at my house after school for a game of truth of dare if you guys wanna come?" Zeke asks us.

"First it's OUR house and I wanted to tell them because I came up with the idea!" Uriah whines. Wow he can be really childish. Tobias wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me closer and replies,

"We'll be there!" Ugh great! I wanted to spend the afternoon with him alone. But I suppose this might not be a bad idea considering Peter is on to us and no doubt would be searching the ocean this afternoon.

xxtimeskipxx

Soon enough I'm at my locker packing my bag, ready to go home when I spot Tobias coming over to me.

"Hey, Gorgeous." He says and kisses me in the cheek. I blush at his comment but reply back.

"Hey, so do you wanna walk back to my house to grab a bite to eat before heading to Uriah's and Zeke's?"

"Sounds great!" He takes my hand and I close my locker as we walk towards the front doors of the school.

On our walk we talked about random stuff, shared some laughs and stopped for a few kisses. We eventually reached my house and walked inside grabbing an apple and some raw fish out of the fridge (AN Tris's parents don't suspect anything because of the fish! I eat raw fish so it's normal ish) before heading to the Pedrad house.

On the way over I start to get nervous. I heard this game can get pretty out of hand and what if either of us let any part of our secret slip? I turn my head up to Tobias only to find him already looking at me. I laugh a little bit recover and ask him,

"What if they pressure us and we crack. I don't want to loose them as friends because they think we are freaks or something!" He can see the worry in my eyes so he pulls me in for a hug.

"Tris you know we are both stronger than that! And even if they were to ever find out I'm sure they would still be our friends. I mean I can just picture Uriah if he found out." I laugh thinking about how silly Uri can be. He kisses my forehead, takes my hand and we finish our walk towards the Pedrad house.

When we walk inside I find everyone already siting in the floor in a circle.

"Took you long enough! What did you get up to?" Uriah exclaims wiggling his eyebrows. I just roll my eyes at him and we join the circle.

"Okay since it's my house I shall start!" Zeke says.

"What no fair I-" but before Uriah could finish, Zeke had already started.

"Four, my man, truth or dare?" I know Tobias will ignore the truth as much as possible so I know his answer will be dare.

"Dare." My predictions were correct. Zeke has an evil glint in his eye which can't be good.

"Let Uriah draw whatever he wants on your face and you have to keep it on until the end of the game and you aren't allowed to see it either." Zeke says with an smirk. I chuckle slightly. I can't wait to see this. Tobias mumbles something then gets up and follows Uriah to the study where all of the markers are. They come back 5 minutes later and everyone bursts out laughing, including me. I then blush a deep crimson when I see the rest of his face. He has a mustache, his eyebrows are coloured in ALOT, he has pansycake written in big fat red letters across his face, but the last thing makes me blush. Uriah has drawn a penis on his check and signed off his artwork with his name. Uriah takes a bow and Tobias just mutters something, sits down with a grumpy look on his face an pulls me into his lap. If looks could kill Uriah would definitely be dead right now.

"Will truth or dare?" Tobias asks Will with a dead serious face.

"Agh... Truth!" Will made a smart choice I would not want to face a dare from Tobias whilst he is in a bad mood.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah shouts but Marlene playfully smacks him on the back of the head to shut him up.

"Alright Will, how far have you gone with Christina?" They both instantly blush. They share a look with each other before Will replies oh so quietly,

"All the way." The girls squeal and the boys congratulate Will which makes them even more embarrassed.

We continue the game and now both Zeke and Uriah are in their boxers, Will and Tobias are shirtless, Lynn is fully clothed, Shauna and I are in our bras and Christina is in her bra and panties. I'm still sitting in Tobias's lap and his arms are tightly wrapped around me like he is protecting me and I am pressed up against his chest. I can feel his ripped body against my back but his steady heartbeat and the slow rise and fall of his chest keeps me calm.

Tris, t or d?" Christina asks me. I get worried because I don't really want to take off my shorts and she had a devilish look in her eyes. But I think dare will still be the best way to go.

"Dare." I say with confidence.

"Okay, I dare you rub mud all over Fours chest seductively whilst straddling him." OMG this could get really awkward. I sigh and Zeke leads us to the side of the house where some mud is. Tobias sits on the floor and I straddle his hips. I pick up some mud and start to rub it down his chest as seductively as I can. I can hear his breath quicken as I run my fingers down his abs. I continue with this until Christina yells "Stop!" I slowly climb off him and give him a sheepish smile. His face is still frozen in shock and I giggle slightly.

"Alright you guys need to clean up. Go to my bathroom to wash yourselves." Zeke says.

We head upstairs to the bathroom and shut the door, locking it.

"How are we going to do this without turning into fish?" I ask him trying to keep my voice down.

"Okay, first you wash your hands and quickly dry them before you fall over." Tobias explains to me. I wash my hands and dry them so that I don't transform.

"Great now we will wash me little by little but drying me as we go so I don't transform." He explains to me. I reply with a nod and we get to work.

We are halfway done when there is a knock at the door. We both freeze.

"What's going on in there? Why are you taking so long huh?" Shit! Then Tobias falls to the floor growing his beautiful blue tail. Double shit!

"What's going on in there? I heard a crash!" Oh Will ever the curious.

"Agh...we...um... Don't worry we... Aagh... Will be done soon I just knocked the ugh... Tooth brushes off the bench... Yeah." I mentally face palm myself. God I hope he buys that.

"Okay... We are gonna keep playing so just join us when you are ready." He doesn't sounds to convinced but he doesn't push it. I turn to see Tobias evaporating the water with his hands eventually turning back to his normal state. Luckily the mud is gone. He brings me in for a hug and whispers in my ear.

"That was a close one." I playfully punch him in the arm and unlock the door so we can walk back downstairs.

"Nice of you to join us!" Marlene exclaims.

"Ugh guys... Tris and I are going to head back home, we'll see you over the weekend." Tobias says.

"Boooooo!" Uriah shouts. Everyone else waves as Tobias takes my hand and leads me out the front door.

A/N Hey Guys

So far I have done 5 performances of the musical and I'm really tired! I have another one today and then 10 more after that! I will try to update but if I can't you guys know why.

Please review xx

~Alex~


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 (Tris POV)

The weekend past all too quickly and sadly it is now Monday morning. Ugh I hate waking up early.

Caleb, Tobias and I arrive at school and greet the gang at the front gates.

"Heyyyyyyy!" Christina squeals.

"Hi?" She seems really chirpy, like more than usual.

"What's up with Christina?" Tobias asks Zeke.

"She had some brilliant idea appare-" he was cut off by none other than Christina herself.

"Tris do you notice how our maths teacher Ms. Semler is always so grumpy?"

"Yes how can you not? She is the WORST teacher!" I reply.

"Well I thought we could set her up with our PE teacher coach Eric! EEEEEP this will be so cute!" She squeals. OMG trust Christina to mess with the teachers' love lives. Although it isn't a bad idea because they are both so annoying and mean and nasty so they are prefect for eachother and they even might soften up to us a little. Sometimes I think Christina belongs in the movie Clueless.

It's now second period and Christina and I have maths. I enter the room to find her sitting in our normal spot.

"Okay I have a plan." She says.

"Okay, shoot!" I say.

"Well first we need to write a letter to Ms. Semler from Eric and then they can get together and-"

"So basically like in the movie Clueless?" I ask her.

"Yep" Christina says popping the p. See what did I tell you! Ms. Semler then stomps into the room and begins the class.

That was the longest hour of my life! She was angry and rude and always picks on me! Like why me? Ugh!

At lunch Christina and I sneak into the staff room to put the letter we wrote from Eric into Ms. Semler's pigeon hole. I snicker as we sneak back out of the staff room.

We run to the cafeteria and burst out laughing when we reach our friends.

"OMG - guys you will - never - guess what we - just did!" Christina tries to say through her hysterical laughing.

"Oh oh ummm..." Uriah starts to think but I cut him off.

"We just put a love letter from coach Eric into Ms. Semler's pigeon hole." Everyone at the table starts to laugh, even Tobias and I smile at him. Our eyes lock and we stay like that for a while. Uriah then clicks in front of my face to bring me out of my trance.

"So guys I was thinking, do you wanna go out somewhere since we didn't end up seeing each other on the weekend?" Marlene starts.

"Yeah! We can go to that new park just a few blocks away after school." Zeke suggests. Everyone agrees in someway so I guess we're going to the park.

School I finally finishes and I meet the gang outside the front gates.

"Alright LETS GO!" Uriah shouts. We all walk to the park and find a nice place to sit.

"Okay so today in history I was sitting behind Peter and Drew and all they were talking about was mermaids." I freeze and my head jolts toward Tobias who is sitting next to me. He looks at me then pulls me into his lap for comfort.

"Ha! I never thought that they would be such losers, interested in all that stuff. He kept saying that he was gonna find them and catch them." Uriah continues.

"There is definitely something wrong with those two like you don't think mermaids could possibly exist right?" Lynn questions.

"Well if you think about it, they could be real I mean the ocean is HUGE so they could be anywhere and we just haven't found them yet." Shauna adds.

"What no way Shauna!" Marlene exclaims.

"I think she is right! Maybe they are just really good at hiding." Christina then says. They all start to argue and Tobias and I just sit still. I can feel his heart rate pickup along with mine. I think he notices because he wraps his arms around my waist, grabs my left hand and draws slow, soothing circles on it with his fingertips; trying to calm me.

" Oi Four, Tris what do you think?" Will asks and the whole gang turn their gaze towards us.

"Um..I - agh... Well I-" I start but Tobias cuts me off.

"I think that if we haven't found them yet and they exist they obviously don't want to be found so I think we should just let them be." I nod my head in agreement.

"Yeah I guess your righ-" Shauna says but is cut off by Uri screaming,

"ICECREAM!" He runs towards the truck like a little boy and Zeke follows soon after.

"I don't understand why you two date them." I say glaring at Marlene and Shauna. They both just shrug.

"Well I don't want any because it's kinda getting cold and clouding over; I think it's gonna rain soon." Lynn says observing the sky.

"Shit!" I mumble to myself so only Tobias can hear. He kisses my cheek and whispers on my ear,

"I'll get us out of here okay?" I nod and get up off his lap so he can stand up. He takes my small hand and fits it into his large one as we walk towards the truck where everyone now is.

"Um guys... Agh Tris isn't feeling too good so I'm gonna walk her home okay?" Tobias tells the gang. Uriah groans and rolls his eyes.

"You guys always leave early and ruin the fun!" He pouts like a five year old with his arms crossed.

"Oh! Tris I'm gonna come with because I left my jumper at your house like last week or something!" Christina says.

'Alright, but it better not rain' i think to myself but gets really weird looks from everyone.

"You said that out loud." Tobias whispers in my ear. I blush and start to walk away saying,

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"So do you really think there could be mermaids out there?" Christina asks looking at the ocean in the distance.

"Um well I'm not gonna say no just because no one has spotted one before but like what Four said earlier- I think that if they did exist they probably don't want us to know about them." I say back trying not to stumble over my words.

That's when I feel it...

A cold drop landing right in the centre of my head. SHIT! Tobias notices too because he looks at me then starts to run, whilst holding my hand. I look back and see Christina standing there with a confused look on her face.

"Sorry Christina but Four just realised- agh- he left the oven on at his house this morning- yeah- so I'll see you tomorrow!" I really need to work on my excuses! Jeez... The oven? What was I thinking. I see Christina turn around so we run to the nearest garage and fall on to the floor, turning into mermaids next to a random person's car. We dry ourselves using our hands.

"Are you okay?" Tobias asks with concern in his voice.

"Yeah I guess, you?" I ask back.

"I'm fine knowing your fine." He says. I hug him taking in his scent.

"I could call Caleb and ask him to pick us up?" I ask Tobias.

"Sounds great." He replies, so I call Caleb and ask him to come and pick us up. I tell him what happened and that you'll see us in an open garage a couple of blocks away from home.

Caleb then arrives 10 minutes later. Tobias and I grab an umbrella each from the garage we are in and run to the car, trying not to get wet.

"You owe me one sis." Caleb says once we get in the car. I sigh and think about how close that was.

MYSTERY POV

I've kept this secret for a long time, but that was by shutting people out and I'm sick and tired of it. I want to find someone who I can trust so I can talk to them about this. I don't know anyone else with this secret and it would be nice to share with someone. Oh! I know just the person...

By the way my secret is a bit complicated...

I'm a mermaid.

A/N HEY GUYS

Sorry about the massive wait! I finished all of my shows and then dislocated my elbow ? anyway school started within the next week so I needed to get ready and didn't have time to write! I'm now in the swing of things and will be able to update more! Did you like this chapter? So who do you think the mystery person is? Tell me in a review? ﾟﾘﾘ

~Alex~


	11. authors note

hi guys!

sorry if you thought this was an update!

i just wanted to say that im trying my best to update and i am nearing the opening of another show! im doing hairspray now. i updated my profile which explains how busy i am and im trying my best to update. i am also preparing for my trip to NYC for a dance intensive so that is taking up alot of my time as well!

hopefully ill update soon

xx Alex


	12. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 (Eric POV)

~A/N know its weird but just go with it~

Today I was sitting in the staffroom alone like I usually do when Yvette Semler, one of the maths teachers walks up to me with a flirtatious smile on her face.

"Hey Eric, I heard you want to go out for dinner sometime with me?" Whoa I wasn't expecting that! I guess one date won't hurt right?

"Ummm sure?" I say more as a question. She looks a bit confused with my answer but shrugged it off.

"Okay great!"She says.

"Where shall we go?" I then ask.

"I've always wanted to go to that new Thai place that's just opened up a few blocks away." She tells me.

"Aright, I'll pick you up at seven tonight?" I ask her.

"Okay sounds fun. I'll see you then." Yvette slips a piece of paper with her address and phone number on it into my hand then walks back out into the hallway. Well that was very unexpected to say the least.

Tonight eventually rolls around after a strenuous afternoon of training the footballers. I throw on a blue button down shirt and some dark wash jeans, get in my car and drive to the address Yvette gave me. After taking like 5 wrongs turns I eventually make it to the right street and pull up in front of a large brick house with a grey roof. I walk up the long pathway lined with rose bushes towards the door. I knock three times and after waiting a minute or two Yvette opens the door. She looks really nice might I add. She is wearing a high neck, black dress that flows out at the hips and reaches just above her knees.

"You look great!" I tell her honestly.

"Thankyou Eric, thats very kind of you." She replies. I lead her to my car and we head off towards the Thai restaurant.

~pagebreak~

We arrive at the restaurant and take a seat at a table in the far right corner. We sit down and start the conversation off by talking about school.

"So Yvette, how long have you been teaching at Divergent High?" I ask her.

"Oh! I've been teaching for 16 years but I have only been teaching at Divergent High for 4 years." She states matter-of-factly. I decide that it would be a great time to bring my muscles in the conversation. They are pretty big. I rest my elbows on the table and flex my muscles as I answer to her statement.

"Well I have been teaching PE for 11 years and I'm also a part-time personal trainer." She seems pretty impressed buy my toned arms. We lock eyes for a while until we are interrupted by a waitress. She stands behind Yvette with a water jug and some menus.

"Hi I'm Nita! Here are some menus and some water." She then notices the amazing muscles in my arms and tips water all over Yvette because she was so distracted. Yvette suddenly leaps out of her chair and heads straight for the bathroom. But she doesn't get very far because Nita trips her over and she falls into the puddle of water.

"Quick Eric get me to the bathroom now!" She yells so being the gentleman I am I help her up and she drags me to the bathroom. The thing that I see next is unbelievable…

Yvette drops to the floor and her legs transform into a long, peach coloured tail. A mermaid tail! There are so many things wrong with the situation. First I'm in the ladies' bathroom. Second YVETTE IS A MERMAID! My problem is, is that I like Yvette but now I see that she is a mermaid, I can't. I have been working along side Jeanine Mathews for years trying to find one. She is my cousin after all. I am also very glad that I have found this out because my son; you may know him - Peter, yeah well he told me that he thinks that a couple of kids are mermaids and I wanted to believe him but I didn't because we have never seen one before. Now that I have found a mermaid we can use this to our advantage to find more mermaids and test on them and put them into aquariums where they belong.

"So I guess you found out my secret. But you don't look freaked out, why?" Yvette asks me whist she lays helpless on the floor.

"Oh agh because I just think that you… look really pretty." Yes Eric! nice save.

"Well I'm going to change back now so please don't freak out!" She tells me. She then uses the power in her hands to evaporate the water off her. Her legs appear again and she stands up brushing imaginary dust off of her hands.

"Okay listen Yvette, I'm not going to freak out on you. I think this is pretty cool actually." Little does she know that I'm going to keep her close so it will be easier to get information out of her which might lead us to the other two students.

"Okay good because no one else knows about this and I don't want to end up being some science experiment or something because I have worked to hard to keep this secret safe for it to be leaked out into the world." I can see the stress on her face.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone. I am actually quite interested in this. Do you wanna go back to my house to talk about it?" Maybe I can get some information out of her now.

"Sure, that sounds great." We leave the restaurant without getting any food and head straight back to my house. Once we enter the house we head to the couch and sit down facing each other.

"Okay so tell me, is there anyone else like you?" I'm just jumping straight into the juicy details. She thinks a bit before answering.

"Well, I don't know anyone personally but I'm sure there are other mermaids and mermen around." Oh mermen interesting…

"Wow so how did this happen?" I ask her.

"Well my parents were mermaids andpassed away when I was young so I was born one but you can become one my finding a mermaid ring in the ocean. If you put that on then you will grow a tail."

"So if you touch water then you turn into a fish?" I feel as if I'm interrogating her but I don't care.

"Not a fish, a mermaid, and yes I do that's why I have to be very careful all the time." that's also really interesting. Once I find out more about these other two people with the help of Peter and Jeanine, we can poor water on them to expose them to the world.

"Ah I see how that would be difficult." I suddenly realise the time so I politely ask her to leave. She leaves my house and I go up to my room to text Peter.

Eric: Hey son when are you getting home?

Peter: I'll be home in 10 minutes, why?

Eric: Oh I have something interesting to tell you.

I then head downstairs to wait for Peter and no longer than 10 minutes later he walks through the front door.

"Hey son, you know how the other day you told me about those two students that you thought were mermaids?" I ask him as we sit on the couch.

"Yeah and you didn't believe me?"

"Well I apologise I definitely believe you now!" I tell him.

"What why? What happened?"

"Well I went for dinner with the maths teacher Ms Semler and she got water tipped all over her! Anyway she ran to the bathroom and there she was on the floor flapping around like a fish!" The expression on his face is priceless.

"Yes I knew it! I knew mermaids are real!"

"Great I'm going to call aunt Jeanine so we can figure out a plan to hunt them down." We both have devilish smiles on our faces thinking of the wealth and fame we could get out of this.

I send him to bed then make myself some dinner and go to bed too thinking about how we are going to execute this plan.

A/N Hey Guys!

I finally got around to wiring a new chapter! I have finished Hairspray now so I will have more time to write but I am still extremely busy. On my profile it explains how busy I am. And 24 days until I leave for NYC! I'm so excited. Anyways I hoped you liked the chapter and the next chapter will have more FOURTRIS fluff and cuteness and that should be up soon

Until then - stay lovely

~Alex~


	13. Contest

Hey everyone!

I hope enjoyed the last chapter.

I have a little contest for you...

If any of you want to be a character in my story you can leave a review or Dm me your:

Name

Hair colour/style

Eye colour

Any other physical feature you want to point out

Height

Hobbies

Personality

(You will be Tris's best friend visiting from Australia)

Sooner you send me this the sooner I can choose a winner and then I can write the chapter and update

xx ~Alex~


	14. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 (Tris POV)

Another week at school has passed and I definitely think that our plan to get Ms. Semler and Coach Eric together worked. They are both happier and I always see them sitting outside on a bench eating lunch together. It's quite cute really. Tobias and I have almost finished our biology project. It's due next week so we are just putting some final adjustments on it.

The other day, Tobias and I were swimming when we found a really pretty private rock area. It has a waterfall and a nice pool below it with some rock sculptures. I'm amazed that no one has found this place yet. Today we are going there again to just relax as enjoy each others company when I notice 2 little girls walking along the rocks.

"Tobias look." I point out the girls to him and he grabs my arm so I stop swimming.

"We have to stay hidden here. We can just wait, they will probably leave soon anyways."

"I guess your right." One of the little girls run over to the edge and bend down to pick up what looks like a shell when a wave crashes down on the rocks and sends the little girl flying into the ocean. I gasp and start to swim towards her but Tobias grabs my waist and pulls me back.

"Tobias we have to help her. She is going to drown!" I whisper yell at him with concern written all over my face. The little girl is gasping for air and her friend on the rocks is crying. Tears start to pool in my eyes and a couple spill over. Tobias then sighs and swims towards the girl. A small smile creeps onto my face as I follow him.

As we approach the girl I can see the shock written on her face. I can hear the other little girl squealing "mermaid mermaid!" over and over. I let Tobias grab the drowning girl whilst I go over to the other one to calm her down. We don't want anyone hearing her. I swim up to her and rest my arms on the rocks.

"Hi there! What's your name?" I can see she is a bit worried and scared by me but she answers anyways.

"My name is Xanthia but everyone calls me Xanthy! My friend in the waters name is Jasmine but everyone calls her Jaz. What's your name?" I chuckle a bit because she reminds me of Christina.

"My name is Beatrice but everyone calls me Tris. I think Jaz is over in the rock pool. Let's go over there so we can talk." I tell her.

"Okay!" She smiles back and starts to run over to Jaz and Tobias. Jaz and Xanthy hug and Tobias kisses me on the forehead.

"Okay so I know your name is Tris but what is your name sir?" Xanthy asks Tobias. I am surprised when he replies with,

"Tobias, it's nice to meet you." I give him a quick peck on the lips and smile at him telling him I'm proud that he used his name with my actions.

"So you guys are actually MERMAIDS?" Xanthy squeals. I can tell Jaz is the quieter one out of the two.

"Yes sweetie. But you have to keep it a secret okay?" Tobias says. Aw he is so cute with kids.

"Why?" Jaz asks.

"Well because if humans were to find us then they would take us away from our homes and we wouldn't like that very much." Tobias explains to the little girls.

"How old are you two?" I ask them.

"Well we are both 6!" Jaz says.

"Well I'm 6 and three quarters!" Xanthy exclaims and Tobias chuckles. It was really sexy... OMG not the time Tris.

"What were you two doing out here by yourselves?" I ask them.

"Well we come down to the beach every week and I asked my mum if we could go exploring on the rocks and she said yes so we did." Xanthy explains.

"Are you two together, like my mommy and daddy?" Jasmine asks us.

"Yeah I guess so." Tobias says as his arm snakes around my waist and he kisses my cheek.

"Ewww she's got cooties!" Xanthy exclaims. Once again Tobias chuckles and this time I join in.

"Oh I have another question for you!" Xanthy says sporting a really curious look on her face.

"If you guys have tails, how do you go potty?" Woah wasn't expecting that! I blush a deep crimson colour.

"Well I guess we don't go potty." Tobias says. I never really thought about that actually.

"Xanthia, Jasmine are you two over there?" Oh shit!

"OMG that's my mummy we better go! It was nice meeting you!" Xanthy says.

"We promise to keep your secret safe. Can we see you guys again?" Jasmine asks.

"Okay, Tobias and I will meet you two here every week! How does that sound?" They both nod their heads excitedly then wave us goodbye. I take Tobias's hand as we dive back into the ocean.

TOBIAS POV

We swim back to my home and stay in the warm water so we can chat for a bit more. I start to play with her long hair as she nuzzles her face into my bare chest.

"So do you think they will keep our secret?" She ask me.

"I'm not to sure but even if they tell their friends it's not going to matter because no adult is going to believe them. And plus they did seem pretty genuine and smart so hopefully they will keep their word." I tell her honestly.

"Yeah I hope so." She sighs and looks up into my deep blue orbs.

"Don't worry we will be fine." I say after pecking her lips. We sit there in a comfortable silence which got me thinking. How was I so lucky to get her? And to make it even better she is a mermaid so we can get through this together. I just can't get enough of her.

"I think I'm in love with you." I blurt out of nowhere. Damn it! Idiot Tobias, *mental face palm* I hope that doesn't scare her away. She giggles and replies.

"Do you need a pen and paper to make a chart or...?" I cut her off.

"Maybe I am sure I just don't want to scare you away."

"Then you should know me better." She says with a smile glued to her face.

"Okay fine, I love you."

"I love you too." That was all the reassurance I needed. I leant in to kiss her. It started off soft and loving but grew passionate and hungry. I bit her bottom lip to ask for entrance and she obliged letting my tongue explore her mouth. We move in perfect sync as she tugs lightly on my hair and I pull her waist closer to me. Once I'm out of breath I pull away but let our foreheads stay connected. She is as breathless as I am.

"Tris that was amazing."

"Well you are but I'm not a very good kisser." She says shying away a bit.

"Yes you are you don't know how perfect you are to me."

"I'm not perfect." She says.

"Yes you are." I reply.

"No I'm not don't say that." I start to tickle her and she starts to giggle.

"Tobias stop please I need to breathe!" She squeals.

"I'm not gonna stop until you agree that your perfect in my eyes." I keep tickling her and she starts to get breathless.

"Fine! I'm perfect to you, but ONLY you." She says out of breathe.

"Thankyou." I stop tickling her and give her a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Alright it's probably time for you to get home. I'll swim you home." I tell her. We interlock our hands and swim back out of the cave and towards the shore.

A/N

Okay first off EEEEEEEEP they said I love you! Second this is just a filler chapter and the next chapter I will announce the winner and blah blah blah so I'm not excepting any more entries! Third I just came back from INSURGENT! OMG LOL it was so different to the book but I won't spoil anything.

Don't forget to review my lovelies

xoxo

~Alex~


	15. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12 (Tris POV)

It's the weekend and Tobias decided to come over to my house to finish the biology project. As he was glueing the final picture down he asked me,

"Do you wanna go on an adventure today?" Curious by what he meant I replied,

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was thinking, there must be a whole heap of mermaids and mermen living underwater I mean, we can't be the only ones who just so happened to come across those rings. I bet those rings came form actual mermaids who were born like that."

"Well yeah, I guess there must be. So where are we going today then?" I ask him.

"Let's swim out into the ocean to try and find a group of mermaids." This did intrigue me so I guess that's what we will be doing today then.

"Okay let's go!" I place our project on my bed and head downstairs with Tobias and find my mother in the kitchen.

"Mum and Four and I go out today?"

"Sure honey be back before dinner though."

"Thanks mum!" I have her a hug then left the house.

We walk to the beach and dive in. I smile at Tobias as we link hands. We swim away from the shore together.

After about two hours of swimming, with some breaks of course, I stop and face Tobias.

"Agh this is useless we will never find anyone!" I yell in frustration. Tobias has a weird look on his face and is staring off into the distance.

"What are you looking at?" I say as I turn around to find four heads sticking up out of the water.

"Ooooh." We swim towards them. As we get closer I see two girls and two boys. The girls had tiaras on their heads and the boys had crowns. They notice us and swim up to us. Holy shit they're mermaids. Real ones, wow.

"Hello!" One of the girls said. She had really long dark chocolate coloured hair that went past her butt. It was dead straight and she also had a fringe. She had light brown eyes and a purple tail. It was really weird how none of their hair was wet. I'll have to ask about that later.

"Hey I'm Tris!" The girl just stares at me for a second. The other three have shocked looks on their faces. Did I do something wrong?

"Are you new to the kingdom?" The other girl asks. This girl had icey-blue eyes and dark hair, the same colour as the other although her hair on reached her middle back and was in ringlets. She looked shorter than the other one and had a teal coloured tail. Before I can respond to her question, Tobias answers for me.

"Yes, we are just visiting. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, terribly sorry for being rude, we just assumed you were from here and that meant you didn't greet us properly." The long-haired one says.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Annaliese Florence Elizabeth Macourt

Hall, Princess of Loddington. I am 17 years of age and my sister Sophia here is a year younger. I am the heir to the throne because I am the first born child of course." Okay that makes sense now, they are royals. The short one decides to properly introduce herself.

"Yes and my name is Sophia Addison Paige Macourt Hall, Princess of Loddington as well. And those two over there are our husbands." She points to the two men.

"Wow your married very young!" I say.

"Yeah we didn't get to decide, it was our fathers choice, he's the King." Annaliese sighs.

"Well we learnt to like them I guess." Sophia says. The two boys then decided to join in the conversation.

"Yes well I'm prince Finley Christopher Liam Hall and I'm married to Annaliese." Finley has dusty blonde hair and bright blue eyes that are a bit lighter than Tobias's. His tail is scarlet red in colour.

"And I am the younger brother to Finley and my name is Oliver Theodore William Hall. We used to be the princes of Roseville until we married the girls." Oliver has light brown hair and dark brown eyes with an orange tail.

"I'm Tobias and this is Tris, we are a couple but nothing fancy."

"Well considering we aren't near the palace, we don't have to act all formal so just call us Liesi, Soph, Finn and Oli." Liesi says.

"Would you guys like to come back to the palace with us because King Lawrence is expecting us back now." Finn said. I looked at Tobias and he nodded.

"I guess so then!" Tobias and I followed the four royals underwater.

I look around in awe at how beautiful this underwater Kingdom is. Vibrant colours are spread out across the kingdom and many mermaids and mermen swam around with beautifully coloured tails. I then spot the palace. We arrive and the guards let us in. We swim up to what I think is one of the bedrooms.

"Well this is Sophia's and my bedroom." Oli says.

"Wow everything looks so expensive." At my comment everyone laughs.

"Children!" Says a deep masculine voice.

"That's King Lawrence." Says Finn.

"Okay you two act like your from some far away kingdom because only royals are allowed in the palace and he will kill us if he founds out that we brought you two in here." Says Annaliese.

"Follow my lead and act fancy." I whisper to Tobias. Just as I say that, a very masculine man enters the room and I assume he is the king.

"Ah, there you are children." He then looks to us and asks.

"And who might you two be?"

"Greetings your highness, I am Princess Beatrice Prior Eaton of Killara and this here is Prince Tobias Eaton of Killara." I say and nod my head in respect.

"So you two must be married. I have never heard of Killara, where is it located." Crap... I know Australia, great.

"The kingdom of Killara is located off the East coast of Australia your highness."

"Wow such a long way you've come! And what for exactly?" Oh ummmm think...

"We are here on our honeymoon your highness." Tobias says with a wink directed at me.

"Oh joyful! Have fun then children and remember Beatrice and Tobias, you are welcome anytime you wish." King Lawrence then exits the room and we all burst out laughing.

"Where did you come up with that?" Finn asks.

"I don't really know to be honest but good news is your father likes us!" I tell them.

"And we will definitely be back but Tris and I have to leave because it's a 2 hour swim back home and we need to be home before dinner!" Tobias says.

"Okay well so you guys want to come back next week? It's nice having friends that we don't have to be royal around and plus, our father will be away so he won't be suspicious if you guys are back from Australia in just a week!" Annaliese says.

"Sounds good to me! Alright Tobias, let's go." I say. We hug our new friends and wave goodbye before swimming away.

A/N HEYYYYYY!

It's been so long and I apologise. I have been in New York training very hard and didn't find anytime to write. But I did mange to get a scholarship to Broadway Dance Centre's Full Time program for when I finish high school which is really exciting for me. Anyways I'm back in Australia now and back to school work. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as for my contest... That chapter will be posted, just not yet so stay tuned!

Don't forget to leave a review as they make my day!

Stay lovely

~Alex~ xx


	16. Chapter 13

A/N okay so it has been a very long time since I have updated for you guys and I feel terrible. The usual excuses training, school and of course reading J alright I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I did make it extra long to make it up to you guys xxx

CHAPTER 13 (Tris POV)

The annoying sound of my alarm reminded me that it is Monday and I have school today. I sigh and climb out of bed, get ready for school and meet Caleb and Tobias downstairs so we can walk to school together like we usually do.

Thankfully the morning goes by quickly but I keep getting noticeable glances from Peter, Jeanine and Eric. I try to brush them off but their faces keep popping back into my mind. I also feel Christina is getting a bit suspicious about Tobias and I. The mermaid conversation has come up a couple of times but Tobias and I choose to stay out of it.

It is now lunchtime and Zeke has just brought up the idea of going to the new ice skating rink that has opened up downtown.

"That's a great idea! I'm in." Christina says getting excited. The whole gang responds with variations of yes's then turn their heads to look at Tobias and I for an answer.

"We would love to guys but we can't because…I'm starting to feel sick again." God I hate lying to them. They are my best friends and they don't even know about half of my life. I wish I could tell them but I just can't risk it. I can see the hurt in Christina's eyes and I know that I've really made her upset this time.

"You know what Tris, I'm really sick and tired of all your excuses. If you don't want to hang out with us that's fine but I would rather if you just told me that straight to my face than making up lies to get out of everything we do as a group." I can see the tears in her eyes as she whips her head around and walks towards the cafeteria doors. The gang all look at me I see some have sympathetic looks in their eyes but others look as though they agree with what Christina said and I don't blame them at all. I turn to run out of the cafeteria and I can hear footsteps behind me that I can only imagine are Tobias's. I find an empty hallway and slump against the wall and begin to cry. Then welcoming arms are wrapped around me and I know they are Tobias's so I don't resist them. He knows just to let me cry and once I feel like talking then he will comfort me, but right now all I want are his warm arms wrapped around my waist. After a few minutes of silence I lift my head from his shirt to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry for getting your shirt wet." I say with a sheepish smile.

"It's alright," he returns.

"I guess Christina is right. We aren't being the best friends we could be and I hate having to lie to her! And know she knows I'm lying and I just feel terrible."

"Hey, hey it's going to be okay. We will get through this together." Tobias says lifting my chin so my eyes meet his. He then leans in to kiss the remaining tears off my cheeks.

"But it won't be okay. We can't keep living like this! Soon enough we won't have any friends left and we will be known as the bitchy couple who only care about each other." Another round of tears hit me as I finish speaking.

"Can we just spend to afternoon together to forget about this?" I ask him.

"Of course Tris, I would love to." He says.

CHRISTINA'S POV

I'm really beginning to worry about Tris. I didn't mean for my words in the cafeteria to come out that mean but I guess I was mad. She and Four are always together, like I get they are a couple but Will and I don't hang out as much as them. Something about those two is not right. They are very secretive together and I want to know what's up. Tris is my best friend and I've known Four for a long time so I'm just concerned. I'm gonna follow them this afternoon to see where they always sneak off to.

The final bell goes and I walk to my locker and grab my books. I then spot Tris and Four leaving through the front doors.

"Who are we spying on?" I jump at the sound of the voice right next to my ear. I turn around and realise it's Uriah.

"God Uriah you scared the shit out of me. And if you must know, I'm trying to find out where Tris and four sneak off to every afternoon. Surely they can't just be at his house all the time. I'm sure they're doing something behind our backs.

"Ooh can I come? We can be like undercover ninja spies!"

"Fine but if you keep acting like a child I'll ditch you."

Uriah and I then followed Tris and Four outside and saw them walking down the road.

"Are you serious? We have to walk there!" Uriah complained.

"Yes and you need to be quiet. Plus you shouldn't be the one complaining. I'm the one in heels!" I exclaimed.

We followed them for a bit. I swear every like 10 seconds they would stop and make out. What about the no PDA rule? Once 10 minutes of Uriah complaining is over Tris and Four finally reach the beach.

"I swear to god, if the reason they are being secretive is because they have gotten over their fear of swimming and don't want to tell us, I'm going to strangle them." I say.

"Come on let's keep going." Uriah said. I huffed but continued to follow them.

They start to walk towards the water with their hands intertwined. Sometimes I am a bit jealous of their relationship. Four is just so caring towards Tris and I wish Will did that for me too. Uriah's annoying laughter pulls me from my thoughts.

"What are you laughing at?" I ask him.

"Well just take a look at Four and Tris." I turn to face them as they walk into the ocean fully clothed. What the hell are they doing?

"This is ridiculous." I sigh. But after a few moments I start to worry.

"Wait I haven't seen them come up." I tell Uriah.

"Where do you think they went?' he asks.

"Oh god what if they are drowning!" I exclaim.

"Or been taken away by a giant evil octopus." I couldn't help but laugh at the seriousness in his tone. We both walk closer to the water to try and get a better look. After a few minutes of searching and calling for their names Uriah spots a shimmer of blue and purple wiz past him.

"Whoa, what do you think it was?" I ask him.

"I'm not sure but lets follow it." We watch the shimmers move behind the headland so we try and walk as fast as we can over the rocks without slipping. We reach the end of the headland and I turn the corner to see something I didn't think was possible. Tris and Four were making out on some sort of waterfall/pool area but that wasn't the weird part.

"They.. th.. they are… mermaids?" Uriah stumbles. What the actual fuck is happening right now. But as I think about it, it could be true. Every time a mermaid conversation started between the gang they would both go silent. The rain incident at the park, the pool party… it all makes sense now. I'm just not sure why they would keep this from us. I'm Tris's best friend. I thought she trusted me.

"Should we go talk to them?" Uriah says.

"No I think we should leave them for now but we can talk to them tomorrow at school." I tell him.

"Okay lets go then." Still in shock I turn around and follow Uriah back to the beach.

TRIS POV

xx next day xx

Yesterday afternoon I was a bit paranoid. Whilst Four and I were at our secret pool, I kept hearing noises but Four reassured me that I was just anxious about the Christina incident and had nothing to worry about. I just feel really exposed like as soon as I walk out of my house today I will be taken away by scientists to be experimented on. Lucky that wasn't the case but I couldn't shake my nerves.

Four, Caleb and I arrive at school and Four and I go meet up with the gang. Christina and Uriah are looking at us funny and I suspect it's because of what happened yesterday but the nerves from this morning are still in the back of my mind. There is tension between the gang but I try to ignore it as we walk to our lockers.

At lunch Christina and Uriah asked if they could talk to Four and I after school which made my nerves kick up a notch.

When the final bell rang my nerves were back. I walked to collect my things from my locker and headed outside the front doors where we agreed to meet.

"Hey Tris." Chris said.

"Okay so um… what did you want to tell us?" I asked. God this is really awkward.

"Uh I think it's best if we go to a more private area to talk." Uriah said. I guess Tobias sensed my nervousness because he snaked is arm around my waist for comfort.

"Alright lets go to the park then." Tobias suggests.

We arrive at the park and pick a nice spot under a tree to sit.

"Okay so I don't really know how to say this but umm…" Christina starts.

"Okay well whatever you want to say can you say it quickly. I don't think Tris can't take this anymore." Tobias snaps. Christina is taken aback a bit from his tone of voice.

"Okay well yesterday after your fight with Christina. We decided to follow you guys that afternoon because we are just concerned friends worrying about you guys. You have been really secretive lately. Anyway we followed you all the way to the beach and at first we thought your silly little secret was that you guys are going swimming and didn't want to tell us. But when you got in the water with all of your clothes on and didn't come up for a long time we started to panic and may have thought you drowned or had been captured by an evil octopus." I laughed at Uriah's silly remark but let him continue.

"Anyways we spotted some shimmering purple and blue things in the water and followed them around the headland and found you guys… I guess you can figure out the rest." Oh god. Shit, shit, shit. They knew! This is bad like really bad! They probably think we are freaky fish people and don't want to be our friends anymore. Even though I had a fight with Chris I still love her. What if they tell the police and turn us in. Tobias kisses my cheek trying to tell me to stop worrying.

"Look you probably think that we're weird and that's fine but please don't tell anyone I really don't want to become a science experiment." I say with tears welling in my eyes. I have spent a long time trying to keep this a secret and I can't ruin it now.

"Tris, I would never tell anyone about this. You are my best friend and I'm sorry about our fight. I guess I just thought you guys didn't like us or something but now I totally understand why your were keeping secrets and making up excuses." Christina leans over to hug me and whispers,

"p.s. I think its awesome to have a mermaid as a BFF." Her comment brings a slight smile to my face.

A/N and there you have it guys! I hope I didn't fail you guys. Now Christina and Uriah know but even if they keep it a secret they still have Jeanine, Eric and Peter to worry about! I'll try to update sooner but I can't predict what is going to happen. Please review because your comments make my day J

~ Alex xx


End file.
